Saving Others
by ArenaSkies
Summary: This is the last moment when Rachel is on the blade ship, but she doesn't die, someone else dies in her place... R&R plz


**(Disclaimer)** _I don't own animorphs. They belong to K.A. Appelgate. I wrote this story, because I didn't want Rachel to die, but who ever dies, don't be mad with me. It's only an idea. Anyway, enjoy the story! And REVEIW! please_.

**(Chapter 1)**

**(Jake's pov)**

I can't believe it. I sended Rachel on her own on the blade ship. To kill my brother. What's wrong with me? How can I send my own cousin to her death? How can I even do such a thing as to kill my brother? I am a monster. A monster who doesn't care for his family. The animorphs know. They know what my plan is. Except for Cassie. I decided not to bring her to this disaster. She would not even tolerate such a thing. And worse! I kept this as a secret towards the animorphs. I never told them my plan except for Rachel. What kind of a leader am I? A leader would never keep secrets to their team. Now the animorphs know my plan. They are furious with me. Maybe I was not meant to be a leader. After all, I didn't choose to become one, but everyone just had to choose me. Why? So I could give hope? I never did. It should be me where Rachel is, but I'm a coward. I just couldn't kill my brother, I had to send someone else to there death. This is my entire fault.

As I watched Rachel through the screen. I saw how badly injured she was. Then I saw her do something I would have never done. With her last strength, she grabbed a snake, it was supposed to be my brother in morph, and bite it in half. No! How can it be? My own brother is dead now, and it's my fault. But that wasn't the only tragic part. Rachel started to do something I would regret for life. She started demorphing. She was badly injured in her Grizzly morph. I would have done the same, but in her human body she was defenseless. When she completed her morph, there was a polar bear right across from her. Then she looked directly at Tobias from the screen and said something that would make Tobias cry.

"I love you." Those last three words were all she ever said. Tobias in his human morph started to cry.

The polar bear raised his paw, but something spectacular happened.

**(Rachel's pov)**

"I love you." I thought it was my last words I would ever say to Tobias, but I was wrong. A wolf came across the bear's path from striking me. The wolf jumped on top of the polar bear and started biting. It was Cassie! I had no time to think I quickly went some place to morph. Once I started morphing, I saw how injured Cassie was. A wolf was no match to a polar bear, I knew I had to morph faster, but my luck ran out. The polar bear raised his paw and striked Cassie across the head with full power. With one yelp from Cassie was all she ever said.

Cassie... dead? That should have been me in her place! She saved my life. I wish I could have said thank you before she died. I will get that polar bear if it's' the last thing I do!

Once I was finished with the bear morph, I quickly charged straight for the polar bear. He was surprised to see a bear at first, but then he quickly recovered, and charged straight at me.

I was boiled with rage! Oh how I wanted him dead. When we were close enough to hit each other, I didn't let him strike at me; I dodged out of the way in time and bit down hard on his neck. He let out a roar of pain. I started to bite down harder filled with all the rage I had. He started trashing his arms wildly trying to hit me, but I easily dodged it. I bit down deeper, till I reached his windpipe. I bit harder and harder each time I reached a certain point. He started to breathe for air rapidly, he was running out of oxygen. Good, I thought. He deserves what he did to Cassie. Once I thought of Cassie's name I bit so hard I think I broke through his esophagus. With one more roar of pain, which sounded like a cat growling, he went limp. I let him drop to the ground. His neck was a bloody mess. My mouth was filled with blood. He was dead. I finally avenged Cassie's death.

When I looked behind me there were animals dead every where from what I had done in my previous morph. I saw Cassies body to my right in her dead wolf morph.

I started morphing back to human. Once I was done, I went over to Cassies wolf morph. I started to cry. Cassie was dead in a wolf morph. She didn't even die in her own body. She had to die in an animals. I cried even harder. I gently picked up Cassies wolf morph up to my face, and I buried my face in her fur. I cried so much, I think it was the first time in my life that I cried a lot.

Cassie had tried defending me, and she had done well, but how did she find out about this mission? Jake told me he hadn't told her about this mission. That would remain a mystery forever.

Suddenly the space ship started to land. On it's own? But then the door opened and andelites entered. They asked me questions. I answered back. Then the animorphs came in with the same expression as I.

**(2 weeks later)**

It had been 2 weeks till that battle scene. Now I stood over Cassie's grave. They had buried her body in a wolf morph. There was no way the andelites knew how to bring Cassie to her human body.

I put a single red rose on top of her grave. She saved my life, I didn't know how to thank her. During this sad week, I became a hero, and so did my fellow animorphs. I haven't seen Jake in days, as for me, I never left my house. I only left to visit Cassie's grave.

People were making movies of us, books, shows you name it, but I didn't care. I just stayed in my mansion. I didn't even care if I lived in a crummy apartment. I just couldn't see taste in my life. Sure I love Tobias, and he loves me, but I can't stop thinking about Cassie.

Cassie's grave had a stone angel on top of it, which was about six feet high. Her grave was right in front of the beach. Under the stone angel were the words written, 'our beloved angel had died to save us all.' There were more words to it, but it was only words of what kind of a person she was. I ignored those. I only read the top one, and tears glisten in my eyes when I read it. I think Jake is mad at me for not saving Cassie's life or for killing Tom, I'm not sure. But I will never forget that day, when Cassie saved my life.

**(Well, do you think it was a good story? Maybe you want me to write a sequel, I don't know. The only way to find out is if you REVIEW! Oh please)**


End file.
